


New York in Autumn

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Fortunately, some things don’t change.





	New York in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "autumnal"

Steve stopped, just outside the doors of Avengers Tower, and took a deep breath. Natasha slowed, then stopped, too.

“What are you doing?”

“It smells the same,” he said, with a bittersweet smile. “Autumn in New York. I think I’ve been too busy to really notice before, but it does.”

She glanced around. “And that’s a good thing?”

“Until I shipped out for World War Two, I’d never left Brooklyn,” said Steve. “New York is so much different than the city I left seventy years ago, but it _smells_ the same, on the first day of autumn. Gives a guy hope, you know?”

Natasha smiled, shaking her head. “I don’t think I ever stayed in one place long enough for it to smell like home. Is it supposed to include so much… exhaust fumes?”

“Yep,” he replied, cheerfully. “Exhaust fumes, street vendors, just that bite of chill in the air.” Steve paused, thoughtfully. “Although, there is slightly less horse manure than I remember.”

That startled a laugh out of Natasha. “Come on, old man,” she said. “We’ve got things to do.”

Steve took another deep breath, then hurried after her.

THE END


End file.
